Jocelyn's Secret
by Characters Collision
Summary: My version of how Jace cured his Heavenly Fire. What if Jocelyn had an older daughter who has heavenly fire but she thought her daughter died a month be for the Uprising. All rights go to Cassandra Clare except for the character I created. Rated T for mild violence and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Clary P.O.V.

Most people with boyfriend troubles deal with him having an awkward laugh or sneeze. Not that I think me and Jace could ever be normal per say. Though most shadowhunters don't have to deal with Heavenly Fire running through my boyfriend's veins. The last few weeks have been getting worse. He keeps getting frustrated and then throws a fit which makes him flame up.

So here we are trying to think of a new plan with the silent brothers. We are all sitting in the Library, Alec to my left; Isabelle sits to my right followed by Maryse then Mom and Luke.

"We could stick him in a giant bubble." Said Isabelle, finally getting tired of all the grown-ups giving stupid ideas.

Alec looked at her appalled, "Isabelle, what are you thinking? He would just melt it." Maryse and I both grimaced at the joke.

"Alec maybe you could call Magnus?" Maryse said slowly knowing that a question since they broke up could go both ways.

Alec gave her an incredulous look but before he could answer Jace walked in. "Am I missing anything?"

"Alec was just suggesting we put you in a plastic bubble." Luke said, disarming the situation quicker than I thought possible.

"Well that sounds fun," He said, "but how would I go to bed."

"That is what you're worried about." Jocelyn said, speaking for the first time since coming in.

"Jocelyn are you okay?" Brother Isaiah thought, "You've been very silent."

"I think I know how to help Jace."


	2. Heading to London

**OK so this idea is a little far-fetched and I want to know your opinion on if you like this twist or if you have any ideas on the ending because I always have the worst endings for stories. Also as you noticed I don't update as often as I should and I'm SO SO SO SORRY! But I have soccer and basketball and this is my summer schedule. So if you like it tell me so I'll make time to write more.**

"Well I think anything is better than sticking him in a bubble." Said Luke.

"So, what's the idea?" Clary said

"I know someone who has experienced Heavenly Fire. I think that if she is willing to help she could possibly fix the problem." Jocelyn said, nervously wringing her hands.

"Who is she then? If she can help Jace it's worth a shot." Said Clary.

"She is your sister Sophia. She is the oldest of you and Jon. I thought she died in the fire at Fairchild Manor but there might be a possibility that she is still alive." Said Jocelyn.

Alec, Isabelle, Jace and my mouths all hit the floor.

Jace was the first one to come out of the state of shock, " So your expecting us to go on a whim and find this girl who may or may not exist."

"She exists and works in the London Institute. We just have to ask her?" Maryse says.

"How do all of you know she exists and not me?" Clary says disbelief covering her pale features.

"Sophie is very closed off after The Clave tried to stop her from being a Shadowhunter. It was huge news back before Alec and Jace got there first rune," Maryse states, "She ended up being a Shadowhunter but stays away from the politics of it."

"So are we going to London to get her or not?" Jace questions rhetorically, "Let's Go!"

Jace P.O.V.

Everyone was running around trying to pack. We were all supposed to meet in the Library when we were done. I ended up being the second person there seeing I was going to sleepovers with Silent Brothers every other week. So they could find out a way to control or a take away the Fire. Clary being the first person was lounging on one of the window seats drawing.

"You ready to go?" She askes setting down the drawling of the sky line. She slides over and pats the seat next to her.

"Yep," I say sliding into the spot leaving enough space we don't touch, "Do you think she can really help?"

"I hope so, if we can't fix this…" We had all been thinking the same thing since the day we found out.

Everyone started flooding into the Library at that moment. The warlock came behind and started setting up a portal.

**Ok so I hope you all liked this as I said before Review! **


End file.
